


The Stars That Listen

by jenjaemrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jeno is an idiot, Kinda fluff, M/M, Noren, Stars, lol i tried my best, mentions of MarkHei, mentions of markhyuck, noren is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: They both wish on the stars for the same thing.Where Renjun and Jeno both like each other but Jeno is too oblivious of Renjun's feelings





	The Stars That Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up hours writing this so I hope it was worth it

“Do you even have any knowledge about astronomy?” 

“No.” 

“Then why are we even here?” 

“Because the kids are asleep. Jaemin is practising and Donghyuck is at 127’s dorm so I have you.” 

“So I’m your last option?” 

Renjun turns to look at Jeno and gives him a sweet smile. 

“Now what makes you think that?” 

Jeno sighs as he trudged up the stairs behind Renjun who was jumping up the the stairs happy to go out and see the stars. It’s one of those rare days when their manager went to sleep before they did and so Renjun requested (forced) Jeno to accompany him to the rooftop to stargaze. Not that Renjun had any idea whatsoever about the constellations he just liked the peace and often dragged one of his friends with him. Usually it was either Chenle or Jaemin. Today he dragged Jeno with him. 

Renjun opened the door to the rooftop and hummed happily as he stepped out in the open. Bless the manager for trusting that Renjun won’t do something crazy like Chenle and Jisung which he doesn’t. He just likes to lay down, eyes closed while humming some random songs. 

“Come on.” Renjun gestured Jeno to follow him. 

“We’re not gonna go to the edge right?” 

“Scared of falling Jen?” 

“From this height? Yes I am.” 

Renjun laughs shaking his head, “Don’t worry you idiot we’ll be in the middle.” 

Jeno hesitates but joins Renjun who was already lying down on the bare cemented floor. Jeno slowly sits down and lays down beside Renjun looking up at the sky. 

“What the hell?” Jeno says. “We can’t see the stars!” 

Renjun snorts, “We live in the middle of the city. A city filled with bright lights and you expect that you can see stars? Are you really that dumb Jeno?” 

“Shut up.” Jeno mumbled as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. “If you can’t even see the stars then why the hell are we even here?” 

“Cause of the peace and quiet which is being disturbed thanks to your nagging.” Renjun says which offends Jeno. 

“Rude.” Jeno mumbles under his breath but stays quiet otherwise. 

Few seconds in this quiet and Jeno thinks that maybe it isn’t so bad after all. It’s hard to have this peaceful time nowadays because they are so busy practicing for their comeback stage. It’s just work, eat and sleep for them and sometimes it’s more like nap rather than sleep. It was exhausting but this was what they signed up for. 

“Jeno.” Renjun whispers. 

“Yeah?” 

“What are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking about how exhausted we are.” Jeno replies. “You?” 

“Same. And how cold it is.” 

“Oh yeah. It’s really cold.” 

It was kind of cold. The temperature has been dropping recently and it was windy up here so even though Jeno was wearing a jacket he was cold. Perhaps he should have brought up a blanket here but then it would seem like they were out here on a date which they weren’t. Jeno was just here hanging out with his friend. 

Renjun then proceeds to shuffle closer to Jeno, so close that it would look like they are hugging one another. 

“W-what are you doing?” Jeno stutters. 

“What do you think idiot? Body heat. Closer to each other means we can help each other stay warm.” 

“Oh. Right.” 

Jeno tries not to be stiff but he couldn’t help it. Renjun was pressed against him. He could feel Renjun’s warmth, the movement of his chest when he breathed, the brush of hot air that he huffed out. Jeno could feel everything. And it was making him feel things like there was a flock of birds flying in his stomach, twisting his heart making it pound harder and faster and blood rushing up to his cheeks tinting it red. Jeno thanked God that it was dark here so Renjun couldn’t see his face. 

“Why the hell are you so stiff?” Renjun asked. 

“What?” 

“I asked why the hell are you so stiff? You’re laying all stiff and it’s like you aren’t even breathing. What the hell?” 

“Oh.” Jeno looked at Renjun to see that he was scowling at Jeno, “Um..I-I’m not stiff?” 

Renjun looks at him incredulously, “Seriously? I’m right beside you and I can feel that you haven’t moved at all for the past few minutes.” 

“It’s because you’re beside me!” 

“Seriously? You act weird cause I’m beside you?” Renjun asks. “It’s not the first time a guy siddles close to you. I mean you and Jaemin are always together after all. You even let him sit on your lap and you freeze up when I just kinda barely hug you?” 

“Uh...Jaemin is my best friend-” 

“And I’m not?” Renjun cuts in sounding a bit hurt. 

“You are! But Jaemin is Jaemin and you are..” Jeno trailed off not knowing what to say. How can you tell the person you like they are different from the others because Renjun only has to smile at Jeno and he’d be a mess. 

“And I am not Jaemin you mean?” Renjun said sounding a little bitter but Jeno didn’t even notice. Perhaps he should’ve but Jeno never claimed to be smart. 

Before Jeno could answer his question Renjun had already moved away from him. 

“There’s too much talking. We came here so that we could rest. This isn’t working.” Renjun sighed. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. We should leave it’s getting late.” Renjun gets up and dusts himself off looking at Jeno waiting for him to get up. As soon as Jeno sat up the other boy left him alone. 

And Jeno wonders if he screwed himself up. 

~~ 

“You screwed up really bad.” Jaemin deadpans. “Like how the hell are you so dumb Jen?” 

Jeno groans, burying his face in the pillow as he hears his best friend confirm what he already knew. He was dumb and he screwed up. 

“I panicked okay! You know i’m not used to people being touchy with me!” 

“Don’t use that excuse Jen just say you panicked because it was Renjun.” 

Sometimes Jeno cursed the fact that Jaemin knew him so well. Perhaps he shouldn’t have befriended that boy when they both entered SM. 

“Wondering if it would have been better for you if we weren’t friends won’t change the fact that you are dumb Jen.” 

“Why the hell do you know me so well?” 

“That’s what best friends are for. But really you had to say that i was a different case to the boy who you are in love with and who loves you as well? That’s like a disaster.” Jaemin sighs flopping down beside Jeno. 

“He doesn’t.” Jeno groaned. 

“What?” 

“He doesn’t love me. As a friend yes. Something more? No.” It hurt Jeno to admit it but it was the truth and there was nothing he could do to change it. 

“Wow you really are so dumb is that why we are friends? Because I have the brain cells you lack?” Jaemin says. 

Jeno gets up grabbing Jaemin’s pillow and quickly hitting him it, laughing as he did so. Jeno knew that no matter what happened as long he had Jaemin by his side he’d be fine. 

~~ 

Jeno probably looked pathetic but he didn’t really care. Not as he watched Renjun laughing with Lucas. Jeno never made Renjun laugh like that. Jeno was probably nothing in comparison to Lucas. Lucas was funny and he was handsome. He may say stupid stuff but he was smart. And not to mention he knew chinese and could communicate with Renjun in his own language. Jeno knew how happy Renjun is whenever he is with their china line hyungs or Chenle and speaks in their own language. 

And so Jeno stared at Renjun wanting to go there and shove Lucas away from Renjun and talk with him. To make Renjun laugh at him and to have Renjun look at him. 

If Jaemin heard his thoughts now he’d probably give him a disgusted look and then call him a whipped dumbass. Again, Jeno wondered why he was friends with Jaemin. 

“You can just go up there and talk to him you know?” Chenle popped down beside Jeno with a bright smile. “They don’t bite.” 

“Funny.” Jeno replied dryly. 

Chenle giggles, “you are so silly hyung. You know Renjun hyung would really appreciate it if you go there and talk to them right?” 

“And disturb him when he laughing with Lucas hyung? He looks so happy talking to him. I can’t go and ruin that. He probably doesn’t want me there.” 

“Wow.” Chenle nods. ‘’You really are so dumb hyung no offence.” 

Jeno felt insulted. This was all Jaemin’s fault. He was really going out there and telling all of the members that Jeno was dumb. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You really don’t see how happy you make Renjun ge when you’re with him? The happiness when Renjun ge is with you is way more than when he is with the other members and that includes the China line.” 

Jeno was a bi stunned. He makes Renjun hapy? Renjun likes to be with him? But that doesn’t have to mean anything right? It simply meant that Jeno and Renjun were very close. That’s all there is to that. You’re always happy when you’re with your best friend like Mark hyung and Hyuck. Or Johnny hyung and Ten hyung or Taeyong hyung and Jaehyun hyung and even Jaemin and Jeno. Only after listing all the names did Jeno realise that everyone on the list was dating each other except for him and Jaemin. 

“Renjun and I are friends so of course I make him happy. I mean during 2017 it was just me and him because Mark hyung and Hyuck lives with 127 and you guys are young. Jaemin wasn’t even here back then. It’s because of that. We grew close together so it makes us comfortable and happy when we are together.” Jeno wasn’t lying. 

Last year when Jaemin was on hiatus Jeno really had Renjun. Donghyuck and Mark were there for him but they had to promote with the 127 hyungs as well so most of the time they had to stay away. Chenle and Jisung are children and Jeno didn’t feel like it was fair to go to the kids and talk about his worries. He just needed his best friend. Renjun was with him at that time. He helped him, lent him a shoulder when Jeno needed, made Jeno laugh and listened to him. He was the only one aside from Jaemin who really listened to him. 

It was then that Jeno realised that maybe the warmth in his chest or the strange fluttering in his stomach was a sign that the feelings he had for his little Chinese friend wasn’t platonic. The realization threw Jeno off and all he could think for an entire day was every moment he spent with Renjun since the day they met two years ago. He ended up calling Jaemin and poured everything out, nervous. 

Jaemin merely sighed and said, “finally it took you so long I was wondering when you’d figure it out. You really are the slower one out of the two of you.” 

Jeno was confused and Jaemin just told him to sleep. 

But things had change ever since then. Now Jeno knew what the sinking and fluttering feelings in his chest meant. He understood why he couldn’t breathe when Renjun looked at him and smiled. 

It was pathetic but Jeno never claimed that he wasn’t. 

“You really are so dense hyung. How does Jaemin hyung not get frustrated?” Chenle asked us surprised. 

“Who says that he isn’t? Most of our conversation is him lecturing how I should pay him because he has to tolerate my ‘stupid, idiotic, moronic, big head’ every day. And yes, he really used those three words to ‘emphasise’ on my stupidity.” Jeno sighed. 

Chenle giggled at that and patted Jeno on his bac lightly. “You’ll be fine hyung. I have to go to sungie now. Bye.” 

Just before he ran off to wherever the youngest was he looked at Jeno and said, “Hyung just take a step forward. Renjun ge already did and he is waiting for you to step up. He can’t do all these things alone. You have to do your side as well. Okay?” 

With a bright smile the younger one quickly hopped away to find his best friend. 

And leaving behind a confused Jeno. 

~~ 

It was break time now so Jeno left the others in the room to get something to drink. They’d all been practising for their upcoming album us 18 members. They’d been at it for hours and Jeno really needed something to drink and probably some light snacks. He thought he’d be alone there but he wasn’t. 

Lucas was there staring at his phone with a wistful smile and he hadn’t noticed Jeno come in. Jeno approached the older boy to see what he was looking at. It was a picture of Renjun and Donghyuck and Lucas was wistfully smiling at it. 

So, Lucas did like Renjun just like Jeno suspected. This time the sinking feeling was the opposite of what he felt when he saw Renjun. Jeno hated feeling this. But Lucas looked so...sad staring at the picture. 

“Hyung.” Jeno called. 

Lucas quickly jumped up and hid his phone looking at Jeno. “Oh Jeno! What are you doing here?” 

Jeno shrugged, studying Lucas and wonders how the boy can smile so brightly when he was looking so sad just a second ago. “Just some snacks. What were you doing?” 

“Same same!” He exclaimed. 

“You sure?” Jeno asked. 

Jeno saw Lucas’ smile waver and finally he stopped smiling. 

“You saw?” 

“You staring at that picture? Yes, I did.” 

“I’m sorry you had to see the sad side of hyung. It must be weird for you.” 

“Because you are a ball of sunshine and energy usually? Yes, it was.” Jeno said and Lucas chuckled, “But I understand you.” 

“Don’t tell anyone okay?” Lucas asked him. “Hyung doesn’t want a mess. The only ones who know are Jungwoo hyung and Kun ge. So plese.” 

“Of course.” Jeno smiled. “But I don’t think you should be that sad hyung. I’m pretty sure you have a chance.” 

Lucas shook his head, smiling at the younger boy “I never had a chance.” 

Lucas then left the room and Jeno sat down on the couch, wondering how in the world did he think he doesn’t have a chance? Renjun was here laughing with him, talking with him with an excitement and fervor that many didn’t have the luck to see. Jeno knows the chances Lucas has with Renjun is higher than the chances he has with Renjun which was next to zero now. 

Jeno felt a light tap on his shoulder and saw someone hold out a bottle of juice to him. Looking up he saw Renjun smiling at him and again Jeno felt like someone had punched him. Because Huang Renjun was so beautiful when he smiled like he knew Jeno was stressed and he was here to take it all away and be the comfortable blanket that Jeno needed to sleep. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Thinking.” 

“What about?” Renjun sat down beside Jeno who opened the bottle of juice and started drinking it. 

Jeno couldn’t exactly tell him that he was thinking about how the chances of him being with Renjun was next to none because he liked Lucas and Lucas liked him back. 

“Black on Black.” Jeno said. 

“You sure?” Renjun questioned. 

“Of course, I am sure. It’s my brain.” 

“Yes, that doesn’t seem to function often.” 

“Hey!” 

Renjun grinned at Jeno when he exclaimed. 

“Are you worried about messing up your centre part?” 

Jeno was worried. For those few seconds he’d be the one most people would have their eyes on and he was scared that he’d screw it up and then it would all be his fault for ruining this powerful dance. 

“You shouldn’t be.” Renjun said. “You’re amazing Jeno. You being the centre means that the teachers consider you one of the best dancers of NCT. And you have done this before. You’ll be even more amazing than the 17-year old Lee Jeno was.” 

Jeno looked at Renjun who was staring intently at him. Jeno felt Renjun’s warm and comfortable touch on top of his hand. 

“Lee Jeno, you are amazing. You are so talented. At the age of 17 you led the entire team on one of the biggest stages we ever performed with the whole world watching us and not once did you falter or make a mistake. You were so powerful and charming on the stage Jeno. You looked beautiful.” Renjun said, his beautiful eyes sparkling which made Jeno wonders why would anyone even bother to go up and see the stars in the night sky when Renjun’s eyes sparkled brighter than any star. 

And for a moment Jeno imagined Renjun’s eyes sparkling for him only and that he really only smiled for Jeno just like Jeno did for him. 

~~ 

Jeno sighed and then turned over to the side to see Renjun’s bed which was empty. He was staying with the China line hyung today. Chenle declined saying he wants to stay with Jisung but Renjun jumped at the oppurtunity to be with his friends. 

It felt empty when Renjun wsn’t there. Renjun was a constant warmth in his life and Jeno hated it when he wasn’t there. He wanted to talk with Renjun like he always did at night. Sometimes it would be so late that they’d only manage to get an hour of sleep before being rushed away to practice. 

Jeno wondered if he should go to Jaemin’s room and sleep there tonight. He was about to text Jaemin to ask if he was still awake when his phone rang. 

Injun-ah 

“Hello.” Jeno greeted. 

“You’re still awake.” 

Jeno felt himself smile when he heard Renjun’s voice. 

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Yeah neither can I. It’s been a while since I stayed here so it feels weird.” 

“Are you saying that you miss me Injun?” Jeno grinned. 

“You wish Jeno. At least here I don’t have to hear your constant snores. Thank god.” 

“Hey! I don’t snore!” 

“I am the one who can’t sleep because of your snores Jeno not you.” 

“You sound as if rooming with me is a bad thing. Do you regret it?” 

Jeno waited, his heart hammering nervously as he waited for Renjun to answer. 

“No.” The boy answered. “There are things that I may regret but rooming with you aren’t one of them. You just might be one of the best.” 

His hopeful heart hoped that Renjun’s word meant more than just them being roomates but Jeno wasn’t goung to let himself hope. There wasn’t a point in that. Not when Renjun was with another boy who liked him and Renjun probably liked him too. Why else would he be so excited to go there? 

“What are you thinking about?” Renjun asked. 

“Stars.” Jeno said. 

“I thought you didn’t like it.” 

“I never said that.” How can Jeno hate stars when their sparkling light reminded him of Renjun? 

“I thought you hated it because of the way you whined when I took you to the terrace with me.” 

“I was whining because it was cold.” 

“What a baby.” 

“I am only a month younger than you.” Jeno answered to Renjun teasing him. “Injun why do you like the stars so much?” 

“I read somewhere,” Renjun began softly, “that if you wish on stars they might come true. I’ve been doing it since I was a child. I look at the night sky and even if I can’t see the stars I know they are there and I hope they listen to what I wish for. And I hope that it can come true.” 

“Did any of your wish ever come true?” 

“I did wish to be an artist didn’t I? Though many would say that it was mainly because of my talent but a part of me believes that it was because of me wishing on the stars.” 

“So what do you wish for now?” 

Renjun was quiet for so long that Jeno thought that the boy was either asleep or he was going to ignore Jeno’s question. 

“A smile. There is this smile that I see every day and it’s so beautiful. It’s like happiness and everytime I see it I ache for it to be mine. I wish to the stars that listen to me that one day that smile might be mine.” 

Jeno heart ached when he heard Renjun say that. Renjun really loved Lucas so much. 

“It’s late.” Jeno whispers. “We should sleep.” 

Renjun stays silent before whispering, “Bye Jeno.” 

Renjun put his phone on the nightstand and got up from his bed moving to the window in his room and opening it. Jeno couldn’t see the stars thanks to the clouds but he hoped that they would listen. 

Jeno hoped the stars would listen to him as he wished for a chance to be the smile that Renjun told him about. 

~~ 

It was practice again the very next day. Jeno hadn’t spoken to Renjun ever since the phone call last night. He couldn’t find it in him to approach the boy and talk with him. So he stayed away. He stayed with Donghyuck pushing the boy and laughing with him. Jaemin was right there with the two of them and it was like the three of them were rookies again. The time when it was just Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck training to achieve their dreams. 

“So,” Donghyuck began, the mischevious sparkle in his eyes caused Jeno to be wary, “you still too chicken to admit your feelings to Renjun?” 

“Be quiet!” Jeno hissed looking around to make sure no one heard them while Jaemin started laughing. “Bold of you to say that to me when you acted like a primary school boy who hides his feelings by bullying the person you like.” 

Donghyuck scowled at him. 

In this trio Jaemin was obviously the one who won since he had yet to like anyone so all he did was watch his friends and live vicariously through them. 

“Honestly stop being a coward and just tell him. He obviously likes you.” 

“Yeah no. That’s a lie. And if we are talking about this then I am done. I am leaving.” Jeno got up and quickly left the room ignoring his best friends calling his name. 

He ended up going to the snack room and he saw Lucas was their again drinking juice. 

“Hey Jeno.” Lucas smiled. 

“Hey hyung.” Jeno smiled back. He didn’t have it in him to hate the older boy not when he saw the sad smile on his face yesterday. 

“These everyday practices are draining me.” Lucas sighed. 

“Same but at least through this you get to see him right?” 

“True.” And then there was that sad smile on his face again. “At least now I can see him regularly. I’ll miss this when this era ends.” 

“You’ll still see him hyung. I’m sure he will call you and visit you.” 

“He won’t.” Lucas shook his head. “We aren’t that close that he’d visit me.” 

“What do you mean hyung? He goes to yours for sleepovers.” Jeno said. 

“What?” Lucas looked confused. “Why would he come to my house for sleepovers? And moreover, when did he ever do that?” 

Jeno was now confused. Was Lucas okay? Renjun went there last night and he is always with Lucas. 

“Last night hyung. He was there last night.” Jeno said. 

“What? When? He wasn’t.” Lucas shook his head. “Jeno are you okay?” 

“But Renjun told us he went to yours for a sleepover.” Jeno answered. 

“Renjun?” Lucas sounded so surprised. “Wait a second all this time you were talking about Renjun?” 

“Yes.” 

Lucas looked at Jeno like he was so stupid, which he was and then started laughing. Jeno had never seen Lucas laugh like that. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“The fact that you,” Lucas wheezed clutching his stomach, “thought I liked Renjun.” 

“Huh? But in that picture..” 

Lucas held out his phone to show the same picture to Jeno. “Renjun isn’t the only one in this picture.” 

Oh. Oh. 

Lucas wasn’t in love with Renjun. No, he was in love with Donghyuck. That’s why he looked so sad when he was looking at this picture. Because Lucas was in love with Donghyuck who was in love with Mark. So when Lucas said he didn’t have any chance it was the truth because Donghyuck and Mark were so in love with each other that it was impossible to imagine one without the other. 

“It started off as a friendship. He was one of the first ones to welcome me into the group happily. He helped me during my early days and when I was sometimes stuck in the studio he’d come over and encourage me. I don’t know when it became something more to me but it was the day when we went for ice cream and when the sun shone through those windows and lit up his face I understood why his name was Full Sun.” Lucas said looking at the picture. “He is so perfect that sometimes it is unbelievable that how the hell does he even exist? Everything about him called out to me. His eyes, his voice, that smile of his and his talent of annoying people.” 

They chuckled at that. 

“I thought I stood a chance. Specially because so often he would come to our recording studio when we were doing Boss. I was wrong.” 

Jeno knew he was. Donghyuck didn’t go there for Lucas. Donghyuck went there to see Mark because he knew Mark had the habit of giving up sleep and food for recording and practising. Jeno remembers Donghyuck being hysterical when Mark fainted due to lack of nutrition during Cherry Bomb. 

“I saw them when I was looking for Mark to help me with my rap. Mark’s head was on Donghyuck’s lap and Donghyuck was singing for him. Donghyuck was looking at Mark like he is his universe. I should have noticed before. The way he teased Mark,the way he talked about and praised Mark. The way he used to look at Mark. Maybe I was deluding myself but it was then that realized that I didn’t have any chance.” Lucas said. “In this story there is only Lee Donghyuck and Lee Mark. I’m the second lead here.” 

Lucas sounded so heartbroken and Jeno wonders how does he maintain the facade of being so happy around everyone. How can he stand to see Mark and Donghyuck together? 

“Don’t go making that pitiful face Jeno.” Lucas warned him. “I am okay. Heartbreaks are part of life. I will survive and I will go on.” 

Lucas walked towards Jeno and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you worry about me Jeno. Plus,” he grinned. “Be happy that you don’t have a rival.” 

“Wh-What.” Jeno stuttered. 

“Only an idiot wouldn’t know that you and Renjun are in love with each other.” 

“N-No-” 

“Jeno.” Lucas cut him off. “Take a chance. For once why don’t you step up? Because if you don’t one date you will end up regretting it. Come on let’s go back.” 

Walking back with Lucas to the practise room Jeno saw that his friends were still there and now Mark was there with them too with Donghyuck’s arms around him. Jeno glanced at Lucas who was looking at them without any expression. 

Jeno looks for him and he sees Renjun sitting in one corner of the room, eyes closed, head leaned back and his earpods on listening to music. 

Perhaps everyone was right. Perhaps Renjun has been taking a step forward towards Jeno all these time and Jeno is the one who has been stepping back. 

It’s time for things to change 

~~ 

“Hey. Why did you call me here?” Renjun asked as he stepped out on the terrace. 

Jeno sent the boy a text and asked him to come up because they needed to talk. He was so close to being a coward but Jaemin snatched his phone sending the text. He then pushed Jeno out of the house. Jaemin was certainly stronger than he looked. 

Jeno looked at Renjun who looked so small in that huge jacket he wore. Jeno was overcome with the urge to go and hug him. 

Any other time he’d probably not do it but he did promise to make a change today. 

So Jeno walked forward, pulled Renjun to him and wrapped him in a hug. Renjun was too stunned to protest at first. 

“What are you doing?” Renjun asked, shocked. 

“Hugging you. Body warmth.” Jeno said. “And you looked too adorable that I couldn’t help myself.” 

“What?” Renjun pulled away and put his hand on Jeno’s forehead. “Are you okay? Are you sick? Did you drink manager hyung’s secret stash of alcohol?” 

“No.” Jeno laughed. “What makes you even think that?” 

“Because you’d never be this crazy to call me adorable when you know I can choke you to death.” Renjun deadpans. 

Jeno burst out laughing. It was true. He wouldn’t have done that but it’s time he needed to step forward and do something good. 

“I needed to do it. It was time.” 

Renjun tilts his head confused at Jeno’s word.”Time?” 

“It’s time for me to step towards you now. You’ve been walking towards me this entire time and I kept on ignoring you. I’ve exceeded the limit of being dumb.” Jeno says. 

Renjun says nothing for a long time. He looked as if he couldn’t believe a word that was coming out of Jeno’s mouth. Jeno didn’t blame him. 

“You are dumb. We all know that.” Renjun finally says. “What took you so long?” 

“I’m sorry. I was scared. I knew it but I didn’t want to step forward. And I thought you didn’t like me back.” Jeno says. 

“Me?” Renjun asks incredulously. “It was you who acted like you didn’t like me back.” 

“What? How?” 

“Because when Jaemin came back it was like I didn’t even exist. You were always with him Jeno. It was nana and jen. So how do i fit in here?” Renjun shrugged. 

Jaemin was really right. Jeno was the biggest idiot out there in this world. He was so dumb that even he, himself was wondering how did someone so stupid exist? 

“Wow, I am really so stupid. I don’t even notice I do this shit and then I think Lucas hyung is in love with you.” Jeno shakes his head. 

“Wait a second.” Renjun frowned. “You think Xuxi was in love with me?” 

“Yeah.” Jeno said sheepishly. “I kind of saw this picture he was looking at all wistfully and you were in there too so i thought he was in love with you.” 

“Wow. Wow.” Renjun shook his head. “I am really out here completely whipped for a boy who is so dumb that he can’t even understand things that are so clear.” 

“Completely whipped?” Jeno grinned. 

Jeno was sure Renjun was blushing because the boy turned his head away from him. It was adorable but Jeno knew he’d be pushing it because one more comment towards how small Renjun was Jeno would be on the floor choking. 

“So was that my smile you were talking about yesterday?” Jeno teased Renjun. 

“I am never going to tell you a secret ever again. The only reason I told you that was because your dumb big head couldn’t even wrap around the thought that I like you. And I don’t even know why in the world do I like you but here I am completely crazy about you.” 

Jeno’s felt like his heart would give out as he heard Renjun’s words and he couldn’t help himself as he cupped the smaller boy’s cheeks and kissed him. Renjun’s lips were soft and he tasted like candy and mint. 

And right here kissing Renjun under the stars made Jeno the happiest he ever was. 

“You know,” Jeno said when they break away. “I think the whole wishing on the stars is kinda true.” 

“What?” Renjun slowly started smiling. “Lee Jeno did you wish on the stars for me?” 

“It’s not like you didn’t do the same.” 

All that could be heard after that was Jeno choking, begging Renjun to let go of him as the younger boy grabbed him into a headlock.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was nice and you all liked it.  
> My twitter is @jenjaemrens follow me if you wanna talk to me about NCT  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/jenjaemrens


End file.
